Talk:Charlotte Joscarpone
Merging Should her and Mascarpone's page merge? What are the criteria for a Category:Multiple Characters Articles? They are never seen apart, have the same weapons, lineage, and history, and they have pretty much the same appearance (just the face is different). What's the difference between them and Mozu and Kiwi, Charlotte Dolce and Dragée, and Hotori and Kotori? Rhavkin (talk) 19:22, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Different gender should be enough for separate articles. 19:32, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Unluckies? Groups with members without a clear gender (Utan Divers, Rainbow Moray Eel Brothers, Isshi-100)? Rhavkin (talk) 19:41, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Organization articles are a different thing entirely. Unluckies are animals and also have a "combo name" (I'd be fine with them getting separate articles though, different species and different weapons too). The eels are considered male by the way, since they're brothers. 19:54, September 29, 2017 (UTC) The point I was trying to make is that gender shouldn't be a reason not to do it. Rhavkin (talk) 19:59, September 29, 2017 (UTC) I think it should. 20:06, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Gender mustn't disqualified anyone from anything. Does someone have any other reason not to do it besides gender? Rhavkin (talk) 20:16, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Other than gender, I suppose their personalities could be depicted as different from each other given time. Just saying.Observer Supreme 20:23, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Different names, different categories, there are two great reasons. All your examples have group names and share the same categories. Leave them split. 20:26, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Their personality section is literally one letter difference, changing Mascarpone's "he" to Joscarpone "s'''he". Noland, first of all, most of those page are for characters with different names, Mozu and Kiwi, Dolce and Dragée, and Hotori and Kotori are not organizations, and the only different category is male\female character. Rhavkin (talk) 20:30, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Different genders and thus different categories was the reason Mummy Mee and Daddy Dee were split in the past. Different categories = different pages is the basic criteria. 20:49, September 29, 2017 (UTC) by the same logic, Kerville from the Baskerville is a swordsman while Bas and Princess aren't so he deserve his own page? The members of the Tsumegeri Guards also have different weapons, so each gets a page? And as for Mummy Mee and Daddy Dee, we could merge them too. Rhavkin (talk) 21:07, September 29, 2017 (UTC) The Fact that they are two different Genders is worth splitting them over. The other 3 merged pages the characters are identical in both physical appearance and, except in the case of Mozu and Kiwi, have the same outfits. The twins dont look like eachother physically and imo is enough to warrant separate pages. ASL Pirates 00:27, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Best to keep them separate 01:55, September 30, 2017 (UTC) I agree in splitting the Unluckies if you guys want. Also, keep these two siblings separate. In fact, I think that only '''combo named grouped people of the same categories should be in a together-article, and that means changing "Mozu and Kiwi" article name to "Square Sisters". 02:11, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Majority. 22:47, September 30, 2017 (UTC)